


Familiarity Breeds Contempt

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi was getting a headache, and it wasn't the sake. Kenpachi/Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity Breeds Contempt

Title: Familiarity Breeds Contempt  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Bleach  
Characters: Kenpachi/Ichigo  
Words: 144  
Genre: Humor/Drama  
Summary: Kenpachi was getting a headache, and it wasn't the sake. Kenpachi/Ichigo.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

 

"Hey, Kenpachi?"

The Captain of the 11th Squad groaned. Matters were getting far too complicated far too quickly. The kid was no longer satisfied with some raucous fun followed by a quick romp. Now, he was getting more...intimate. It was more annoying than endearing.

"You know, I didn't know at first. About your eye patch, I mean."

Kenpachi stared off into space. He didn't respond. Maybe it would cease if he didn't respond.

It never did. Not anymore.

"I thought that the eye was gone. An old battle injury. I didn't know that it was connected to your spiritual pressure."

Once again, Kenpachi waited for Ichigo to lapse into silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched him sip his drink.

He waited for it...

"Hey, Kenpachi?"

That voice was slowly fraying his nerves.

A headache building, Kenpachi hurriedly drank more sake to stave off the uncomfortable familiarity.


End file.
